The Little Things
by funkygirl148
Summary: Another Lily hates James, and James loves Lily ordeal, but give it a try. James has loved Lily for too long, she thinks he's an egotistical, arrogant, pigheaded, prat who should leave her alone, but does she really? Can she give him up to someone else?


**A/N:** Hey this is my forst hp! i hope you enjoy!!!! ps, I don't own anything!

Lily, brushing through her long, red hair, prepared her clothes for her visit to Diagon Alley

Lily, brushing through her long, red hair, prepared her clothes for her visit to Diagon Alley. Severus was meeting up with her to buy all the necessities for the New Year in Hogwarts. Severus, or Sev, has been Lily's best friend since the beginning. In fact he told her what she was, when she was little.

A sound at the door told lily that this was her cue to head down the stairs and meet Severus. She wasn't nervous like she had been the first time she went to Diagon Alley and had never been to the wizarding world.

Petunia answered the door and sneered at him. When Lily first started Hogwarts, Petunia wrote a letter to professor Dumbledore, begging to go there as well. Of course she was denied because she was a muggle.

She moved out of the way to let him in and stalked off. He smiled and hugged Lily hello before reaching in to his bag. He liked Lily, everyone knew that but her, but he was just waiting for the right moment to tell her.

Sev took out his bag of floo powder out and handed her some so she could go first. He had always seemed to be her big brother in the world, always watching out for her, making sure she was safe. She yelled 'goodbye to her parents before turning to the bag of powder.

"Thanks," Lily said while grabbing a handful out of the bag. She took a deep breath and yelled out, "Diagon Alley" clearly and threw the floo powder into the fire place and stepped out in a store filled with children buying wands, and other things. She dusted her self off and walked out.

"Watch out, don't want you to hurt yourself," said a voice she knew from somewhere, and two arms wrapped around her to stop her from falling down a single step. She turned around to see the smirking, and handsome face of James Potter, the notorious bad boy and prankster of Hogwarts.

"Too late Potter, your arms around me already gave me a deathly illness," Lily said coldly, though a blush crept onto her Porcelain cheeks. He chuckled and let go of her when she was upright.

"Sorry, just thought that I'd be nice and help a lovely lady today, only to find that she wasn't so happy. I am sorry," he said with sarcasm, and cockily walked away with his 'followers' behind him.

Sev appeared in the fire place and stepped out with ash covering him from head to toe. Lily chuckled and grabbed his hand, and ran to but her book for Fifth year magic lessons.

James, looking on, groaned and looked at his friends behind him. "When did I decide that Lily was able to take to take my heart, and tear it into tiny little pieces then throw it into the fire so only ashes are left?" James whispered to Remus, the most understanding of his problems.

Remus smirked, remembering the day James realized his feeling for Lily, even though James swore to never like her. "Well, I'd say since the end of forth year when she agreed to tutor you in charms," Remus joked.

"I mean, what dose snivillus have that I don't?" James said, clearly ignoring Remus's comment.

"Apparently, the ability to listen," Remus interjected.

"I am a Quiditch player, one of the top of the class, I'm good looking, and I, at least one of the most popular boys at school, but can't get her? She is one of the most wonderful girls ever! How could he," James said pointing at Snape, "Get her!"

"Well, but they aren't even together," Remus said honestly.

"Really? I thought…. They are always together…. But…. YES!" James said jumping up and down. "I still have a chance!" and with that he ran upto Lily and Severus Snape.

"Lily," James called running after her and Sev. Sev groaned and grabbed Lily's arm to move faster.

"Hey, wait up!" James said getting impatient and grabbing Lily's hand. Lily screamed, having felt a jolt of electricity run through her at contact, as James stared in awe at her hand.

"Did you feel that?" James said looking at his hand still in hers.

Anger boiled through Severus as her looked at Lily with a blush creeping on her face and a smile, as she nodded.

"Lets go Lily! We need to go shopping," Sev said as he began to tug on Lily's sleeve. She nodded and began to walk away as James held tightly onto Lily's hand.

"Could I possibly come with you?" James asked timidly to Lily. Lily nodded, but Sev yelled no at the same time.

"Why not?" James asked truly mad, and curious.

"Yeah Sev, he could join us couldn't he?" Lily asked. Severus knew Lily had a tad of a crush on James, and wasn't going to give up on her. He spent years trying to get Lily to love him back.

"Whatever…" Severus said and stalked ahead of them.

Throughout the trip, James whispered little things in Lily's ear that made her blush, and forced her to shove him away. Sev had to watch with disgust.

"James, come here mate," yelled Sirius. Lily shooed him away and turned her concentration to Severus.

"Finally he's gone!" Lily praised as Severus laughed and walked into the 'Three Broomsticks' for a butterbeer. They sat and talked for a while and snuck out before James could notice.

They ran into Honeydukes and went through the assortments of candy.

"I rather prefer the chocolate frogs to the licorice wands," Lily said while Severus shook his head.

"No," Sev said grabbing more of the flavorful wands. "The licorice wands are much better then the chocolate frogs, the frogs feel like your eating a real amphibians," Sev exclaimed.

"Ha, well I've never really been a big fan of licorice, even in the muggle world." Lily smiled grabbing different assortments of candy to bring home to her family and the train ride, the trolley was quite expensive.

They bought the candy and left the store. James was leaning on the door looking in at Lily, smiling as Lily looked at him and blushed.

"Are you stalking me?" she asked while giggling at his ongoing persistence to follow them.

"No," he said, blushing a bit. "But I will if you prefer it that way." He put on a cocky smile and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey Snivillus, give us some time alone, we might need it. Lily blushed lightly and looked at her watch.

"I've got to go," she whispered and pulled out of his embrace, and ran into a store to return home with her books. Jealously coursed through Sev as he followed her closely. They both left James behind.

_Only a few more days and till school, then maybe Lily will like me…_James thought, as he watched them disappear.

A/N: i hope you enjoyed this!

stay funky!


End file.
